


you prick me (just like you're a rose)

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Jisung gives Felix a fuck ton of hickeys, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Making Out, i love that those are tags, no beta we die like men, rated t bc jilix do get nasty but this isnt smut so its short and not explicit dont expect dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Makes ‘em more flexible!”“No it doesn’t! Doesn’t this shit give people arthritis?”“That’s a myth, Ji. God, get with the times.”“I don’t care! Why do you want to crack my fingers anway?”“Makes a neat sound,” Felix said primly, and cracked another one of his knuckles to prove his point. Jisung hissed. He was pretty sure he could feel his fingers going numb.or,Felix is kinda weird but Jisung wants to kiss him anyway
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 194





	you prick me (just like you're a rose)

**Author's Note:**

> apologies in advance this is the first time I'm writing something like this please be patient with me thanks :)
> 
> oh also just in case anyone takes this the wrong way theyre both single! theres no cheating in this theyre just not together yet bc theyre both Dumb™
> 
> Title is from Fancy by Twice

Felix was kind of weird.

Jisung had accepted that by now. He was used to it, mostly. Was used to Felix doing random things like making mosquito noises, carrying around shit like eggs and shoe laces, and knowing meme dances from the internet as well as their own choreos. 

But some things he would never be able to get used to. 

Like now, for instance. Jisung had been sitting on the floor, minding his own business, zoning out after dance practice. He was exhausted, too tired to even make the walk to his own room after showering. He’d collapsed in Felix’s room instead, while the younger was still showering. He glared at the ladder on Felix’s bed. Of _course_ this motherfucker had to sleep on the top bunk instead of one of the bottom ones like any other respectable human being that got tired after long hours of training. Now Jisung would have to lay on the floor until he mustered up the energy to get up and go to his own room. He didn’t even contemplate Changbin’s bed- even if the older was with Seungmin and would probably stay there for a while, Jisung knew not to touch his things on the pain of death. God forbid he disturb Gyu’s slumber. 

As he lay on the floor, lost in his musings, Felix came out of the shower. He flinched minutely when he saw Jisung, probably expecting the room to be empty.

That was another weird thing. Felix was almost as big a coward as Jisung when it came to the little things, if not more, but he didn’t hesitate to do shit like backflip without a spotter or jump off a motherfucking _cliff_ into a pool or move to a totally different continent without knowing the language. One time Hyunjin snuck up behind him to scare him though, and it had ended with Felix using his taekwondo skills and Hyunjin on the floor. (He’d apologized profusely afterwards, but Hyunjin was just highly amused by the whole situation, never having seen Felix jump that hard before. He was still a dramatic bitch though, so he pouted and demanded cuddles as reparation. Felix had been more than happy to comply.)

Now, however, he got over the shock of Jisung being in the room fairly quickly, and simply nodded at him before puttering around the room, which Jisung was grateful for. He didn’t feel like moving, and was content to just lie there like a dead starfish and enjoy the view. Felix wasn’t wearing a shirt, just a pair of loose sweatpants that hung off his hips in all the right ways, and Jisung’s eyes were drawn to the deep V of his hips. And his abs, and the droplets of water that were running from his hair down his back, and the column of his neck, and his collarbones, and-

Felix caught him staring in the mirror where he was applying lotion to his face, and he blushed when Jisung didn’t bother looking away. Okay, maybe Jisung was a little shameless, but in his defense Felix had a really nice body. And now his appreciative gaze was drawn to the pretty pink tint that was crawling from his face down his neck all the way to his collarbones and chest. Jisung was tired, but he kind of wanted to kiss Felix and maybe leave a mark somewhere on his body, on all that gold sun-kissed skin that was out for display, flushed under Jisung’s attention. 

Felix resolutely looked away from Jisung’s wandering eyes and got a towel to dry his hair with. His hair looked really fluffy. Jisung wanted to touch it. His gaze caught on the dip of Felix’s spine, on the back muscles flexing as he reached up to towel his hair, and Jisung contemplated biting him there, wondered if Felix would let him paint a picture on his skin with his teeth and his tongue and his lips. It was a pleasant thought, Felix blushing underneath him as Jisung paid tribute to his body with his mouth, but Jisung quickly snapped out of his daydream when the younger sat next to him on the floor. 

“You okay?” Felix tilted his head a little to look at him. He didn’t look particularly tired, but that was a given since he loved dancing and was one of the most hyper little shits Jisung had ever known. Even now he was fidgeting where he sat. Jisung idly wondered what it would take to get him to hold still for more than two minutes, but he quickly shoved the thought away since Felix was still waiting for an answer and it was probably bad manners to think more than friendly thoughts about someone while they were sitting right next to you. 

“I’m fine. Just tired,” he grumbled.

“Then go to sleep.” 

“I’m gonna.”

Felix just hummed in response, used to his sluggishness after practice by now, before proceeding to take one of Jisung’s hands and playing with it. He messed with his fingers, pulling them apart and bending them slightly before pushing them back together again, stroking his palm lightly with his thumb. Jisung watched him, thinking about how small Felix’s hands were. He had cute nails. He still wasn’t wearing a shirt, and Jisung could feel the heat from his body from where Felix was holding his hand close to his chest because Felix was a fucking space heater with a body temperature hotter than the sun. Lost in thought, Jisung heard the noise before he felt it.

_Crack._

“Ow!” Jisung yelped and snatched his hand away from Felix, who looked up at him innocently as if he hadn’t done a thing. “Jjix what the _fuck_ -”

“What?”

“What do you mean _what_?” Jisung shook his hand out before inspecting the finger which was still smarting. “You broke my hand!”

That little shit just rolled his eyes. “I did not _break_ it, you pussy, I just cracked your knuckle-”

“Why does it _hurt_?”

“Because you’re a creaky old hag that probably hasn’t cracked them in years. Here, let me-” 

Felix took his hand and Jisung, against his better judgement, let him. He quickly regretted it when the younger just pressed down on _another_ one of his fingers, eliciting a second crack, and ignored his shout, holding onto his hand when he tried to pull it away.

“Give me back my hand, you demon-”

“Why? It’s good for you!” Felix had the audacity to pout at him, but without a shirt and still in those unholy sweatpants he looked hotter than he did cute, which somehow made Jisung’s glare come more easily.

“How?!”

“Makes ‘em more flexible!”

“No it doesn’t! Doesn’t this shit give people arthritis?”

“That’s a myth, Ji. God, get with the times.”

“I don’t care! Why do you want to crack my fingers anway?”

“Makes a neat sound,” Felix said primly, and cracked another one of his knuckles to prove his point. Jisung hissed. He was pretty sure he could feel his fingers going numb.

“You weirdo! Then crack your own knuckles!”

“I did!” Felix held up a hand and pressed down one of his fingers to demonstrate, and Jisung was simultaneously engrossed and horrified by the way it bent nearly flat. 

“Well, don’t crack _mine_ ! Yah, stop that-Jjix, _I swear to god_ -” Felix had elected to ignore him and started on another one of his fingers, which led to Jisung tackling him in an attempt to stop the younger. They scuffled on the ground for a few minutes, both of them trying to get the upper hand.

Realistically, while Jisung was definitely stronger than the younger, Felix was better at fighting, having taken taekwondo, and he could easily beat the other if he tried. Being the thoughtful person he was, though, he didn’t want to _actually_ try for fear of hurting Jisung. God forbid anything happen to him before he could crush every single one of his fingers for the ‘neat sound’ it made.

 _Neat sound_ , Jisung thought spitefully as he rolled on top of the younger. He straddled Felix, wedging a knee between his legs and holding both his wrists down with one hand, effectively pinning him to the floor so he couldn’t escape. 

Not that he wanted to. That little fucker knew exactly what he was doing when he riled Jisung up, and now Felix beamed at him from his position on the floor as if the older wasn’t ten seconds away from either killing him or kissing him. Jisung glared at him. If he wasn’t so hot and so _Felix_ , it would undoubtedly be the former, but as it was he already felt his eyes straying to the younger’s lips, which were parted slightly as he panted from their struggle. He still wasn’t wearing a damn shirt, and Jisung gave in to his base instinct to trail his free hand down the front of Felix’s body, stopping at the hem of his sweatpants. He had a tan from being outside in the sun for too long, and it made his freckles stand out more. So many freckles. There were a lot on his shoulders and neck.

He looked back up and the younger was already watching him with dark eyes. 

“Are you done trying to kill me?” he asked quietly. Felix rolled his eyes. _Dramatic bitch_ , he heard him mutter under his breath, before giving an experimental squirm from underneath him. Jisung sucked in a breath at the press of Felix’s body against his, but then he settled back onto the floor, probably deeming it worthless to struggle. _Damn right_ , Jisung thought. 

“For now,” Felix answered cheekily, “guess I’ll have to try harder next time.” 

“You brat,” Jisung growled before leaning down and connecting their lips in a kiss that started out slow but quickly escalated into something harsh and filthy and _mean_ . Felix kept his mouth closed to tease him, at first, until the older nipped at his lip _hard_ , and then he whimpered and opened for him. Jisung chased the sound into Felix’s mouth, swallowing it down with his tongue and teeth and lips, kissing him until his taste was imprinted in the other’s mouth, long enough that he felt both of their lips swelling. He brought his hands down to slide them over Felix’s front, feeling up the muscles, memorizing the shape of his body, before hitching the younger boy’s knee over his hip, pulling him as close as he could. When breathing became an issue, Jisung pulled away to trail his lips down the side of his neck, stopping to graze his teeth over the younger’s collarbone. 

“If you wanted my attention that badly, you could have just asked,” he breathed against the thin skin of his throat. Felix swallowed hard. Jisung was fully aware that he probably wasn’t focusing on a damn thing the older was saying, but he liked watching Felix shiver underneath his lips. He was sensitive as hell, a fact that delighted Jisung to no end when he discovered it, and one that Felix often regretted ever letting him find out. 

Felix was taking way too long to respond, and Jisung hid his grin by biting a bruise into his skin in the meantime. When he did answer, in a much too breathless voice, “Pretty sure I had your attention since I walked in the room without a shirt,” Jisung pulled away from his neck after laving his tongue over the wound one last time, only to blow lightly on the mark he left behind. Felix shuddered _hard_ , and Jisung finally looked up at him again. With his pupils blown wide, his cheeks flushed, and his lips red and swollen, he was beautiful, even in their dorm room’s crappy light. He always was, but in that moment, something about his messed up hair and exposed freckles made Jisung’s heart ache. 

And when Jisung answered “You always do,” in a raw voice, it was more honest than either of them expected. 

For a heartbeat that felt like a lifetime, Felix just stared, but then he whispered back in a wrecked voice “So do you,” and he _knew_ how much the younger hated eye contact but he didn’t look away from Jisung’s searching gaze, and-

Jisung surged forward to kiss him, not sure how else to drown all the feelings threatening to rise in his chest. He’d deal with that later. Right now he could just take apart the younger boy with his mouth, lose himself in his taste, his little gasps, the swell of his lips. They would be okay, but right now he just wanted to forget the ache in his heart and kiss the pretty boy beneath him that had stars on his cheeks and a laugh brighter than the sun. A boy that wasn’t his, but Jisung could pretend. God could he pretend.

(He’d been doing it for so long.)

When he pulled away to look at the blank canvas of Felix’s body underneath him, the younger reached for him, but Jisung just pushed his hands away. “Keep your hands up,” he growled. Petty as hell, but Jisung was still annoyed that Felix had tried to break his fucking fingers and was now dragging up feelings he didn’t even want to think about. (Feelings that had been there too long to ignore.)

“Ji,” Felix whined, “take your shirt off.”

He pretended to think about it. “Hmm, no,” he answered with a smirk, “maybe later. Maybe.” 

Felix groaned impatiently. Needy. Maybe it was a little mean, but Jisung didn't have any hesitations about making him wait. In his defense, Felix was a fucking brat and also stupidly hot, which somehow made Jisung angry in all kinds of ways he couldn’t even begin to articulate, so he took it out on him in bed. The younger often complained that Jisung had a plethora of issues, which he didn't argue with, but judging by the way he always came back for more Felix had _at_ _least_ the same amount and then some.

He looked absolutely _obscene_ right then, with his hair ruined and his lips swollen and shiny and his sweatpants hanging low on his hips, a purplish bruise forming on his neck in stark contrast to his skin. Jisung decided that he’d waited long enough and lowered his mouth to the younger boy’s abdomen, brushing his mouth across the muscles as he contemplated where to begin, Felix already squirming and making kitten-like whines beneath him. 

Jisung _did_ take off his shirt eventually, but only much later, after he’d sucked enough bruises into the younger’s skin that Felix would definitely feel them later, after he left a trail of love bites down his spine like he’d thought about doing earlier, driving him half out of his mind with desire, after he’d finally hitched his thigh up between the younger’s legs and allowed him to grind up into him and chase the release he’s been so desperately craving. After he’d allowed Felix a split-second breather before impatiently pulling those damn sweatpants off and prying his legs open to drag his mouth across his hips and thighs that had been distracting him so before, after he teased Felix enough that tears formed in his eyes, after Jisung had taken him into his mouth and let the younger fall apart under his hands and lips again, back arched, thighs shaking as he moaned Jisung’s name.

Now, Felix reached for him and this time Jisung allowed him to, stayed pliant as he tugged his clothes off and snaked his hands across his skin, bringing him to the edge of his own release. He didn’t tease and didn't complain when the older boy sank his teeth into the curve of his shoulder to keep quiet, just worked him through it and kissed his hair when he was done. 

He let go and they both slumped to the floor, trying to catch their breath as they came down from their highs. Felix nuzzled into the crook between Jisung’s neck and shoulder, exhausted, and the older boy kissed his temple. He was always a lot nicer after he’d worked out his frustrations on Felix’s skin. Jisung cleaned his hands for him with his discarded shirt and then petted his hair as his heartbeat slowed. He was tired again. He kind of wanted to fall asleep right then and there with Felix in his arms and the taste of him in his mouth, but they were both sticky and sweaty and almost definitely smelled like sex. 

He looked down and Felix was already watching him, but he quickly lowered his eyes and looked past him at some point over Jisung’s shoulder when he tried to meet his eyes. Jisung felt a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. It was oddly endearing, the way Felix wasn’t timid at all but still shied away from eye contact. He reminded him of a cat that would only give you attention when he felt like it.

“Are you okay?” Jisung’s throat was sore, but it was his own damn fault for taking Felix down that hard and fast and it was probably nothing compared to what the younger boy would feel when he was lucid enough to check the marks Jisung had sucked all over his body.

“You fuckhead,” Felix muttered, his words at odds with his sleepy tone, “do I look okay?” He still had tears on his face from before and Jisung assumed that was what he was talking about, so he chose not to mention the marks scattered across his skin and leaned in to kiss his tears away instead. Felix giggled and hid his face like Jisung knew he would, and his own heart ached from want. Wanted _what-_ he wasn't sure exactly. Wanted to hold Felix and for the younger boy to know how he felt and let him anyway, wanted to be able to kiss him like this all the time without an excuse, wanted to bottle up this moment and keep it forever because Felix was warm and pliant in his arms and the room was quiet and Jisung was pretty sure if they just stayed like this he’d be okay. They’d be okay.

But they couldn’t, so he whispered “We need to shower,” to Felix, the corner of his mouth twitching up again when the younger boy just wrinkled his nose, whining and shoving his face deeper into Jisung’s neck.

He was _so_ useless after sex, but it was routine at this point, so Jisung just sighed and pulled away from the younger to stand up. He whined again at the loss of contact, but the older boy just shushed him before picking him up bridal style and carrying him to the bathroom that was connected to the dorm. Felix didn’t make any move to secure his grip on the older, and Jisung felt his heart soar at the trust he placed in him. He felt kind of bad for getting them both filthy again after they’d just washed coming back from practice, but not that bad. It was summer. They would survive taking an extra shower. 

He made Felix stand up as they got to the bathroom and when the younger caught sight of himself in the mirror, he gaped. Jisung grinned smugly, wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist and hooked his shin over his shoulder, watched as Felix blushed and took in his appearance. 

“Ji, what the fuck,” he finally managed. 

“What?” 

“ _...Why_.”

“You started it.”

“How?!”

“You broke my fingers!”

“I _cracked_ them, you pussy, and that gives you the right to _maul_ me?”

“No, probably would’ve done it anyway. But you asked for it! Why’d you crack them, huh?!”

“I literally just liked the sound it made! I didn’t _ask-_ ”

“Well I liked the sound _you_ made when I bit your-”

Felix squawked and swatted his arm. “Shut _up_.”

“Don’t act like you didn't like it.”

Felix blushed and sputtered like he hadn’t been begging for the older just earlier. “I look like the victim of a crime scene.” 

Jisung pouted, brushed his lips against the mark on his neck. “I think you look pretty.”

Jisung really hadn’t held back when he outlined Felix’s body with his mouth earlier, and now the younger boy had bruises blooming across his skin in shades ranging from light pink to deep purple, contrasting against the golden tone of his skin. Most of them would be easy to hide with his clothes, except for the one on his neck, which...well. It was certainly a sight, to say the least, and Jisung was somehow oddly proud of it. On the bright side Felix liked wearing makeup and knew how to apply it well, so he wouldn’t have to deal with the manager’s raised eyebrows later.

“Look, it’s like flowers,” said Jisung, skimming one hand over the marks on his stomach. They sort of _did_ look like flowers, shaped like the older boy’s mouth, now that Jisung thought about it. He’d only said it to be obnoxious. He knew exactly _why_ he left the marks, because he’d wanted to leave a reminder of where he’d been on Felix’s skin, but he couldn’t very well say that aloud since he wasn’t sure how the younger felt or if he even knew how Jisung felt. He could be _really_ oblivious when it came to these kinds of things, which was both a blessing and a curse because Jisung wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell Felix that he was always on his mind or if he just wanted to kiss him and pretend that the younger already knew and was kissing him back anyway because he felt the same. 

Felix just shook his head wordlessly at his remark before looking down and then looking away, from Jisung and the mirror and his own body, his ears burning red.

“You have a thigh fetish,” he muttered darkly, and Jisung was startled into laughing. According to Felix the older boy had a thigh kink and an oral fixation, and while there might have been some truth to the latter Jisung was pretty sure he just had a Felix kink. 

He didn’t argue with him though, just cheekily answered “And what are you going to do about it?” while pressing two fingers to the sensitive bruised inside of his thigh and biting at the mark on his neck lightly. Felix whimpered and shut his legs quickly, squirming away. They finally showered, Jisung doing most of the work to clean them, since Felix’s skin was still sensitive and he was also too lazy to move. When they finished Jisung pulled out the softest clothes Felix owned and helped dress him, borrowing some clothes for himself, before forcing him to drink a bottle of water and throwing their dirty garments into a hamper.

He liked taking care of Felix after, because it made him feel like the younger boy was his, even if it was just a vain dream. After he helped him into bed Jisung just watched him for a moment, tracing his small form curled up in the blankets with his eyes. He didn’t want to go, but it was getting kind of late and Felix probably wanted to sleep, so he turned to leave. 

Felix poked his head out of the blankets. “Where are you going?” he murmured.

“Back to my room. Go to sleep, Jjix.”

He made a soft sound of protest, stuck his hand out from the sheets and stretched it towards Jisung. “Stay. Changbin said he’s probably gonna be with Seungmin tonight.”

Jisung hung back, unsure. He _wanted_ to, but Felix looked really tiny and cute and sleepy right then, softly blurry with exhaustion, and he thought that if he stayed there would be no way to keep from falling deeper for the boy, and god knew he was already in deep enough. It was always so hard to say no to the younger though…

Felix seemed to feel him hesitating. “Don’t think,” he whispered, “Ji, just stay.”

Jisung stayed.

Felix cuddled up closer to him than strictly necessary and brushed his lips against Jisung’s temple before falling asleep in his arms, breaths slow and even, and Jisung knew the younger like he knew the sound of his own heart so he understood even if Felix didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to. It was okay.

And if, while they lied there curled up in each other, Jisung’s heart beat a little faster and he fell asleep counting the younger boy’s freckles and listening to him breathe, Felix didn’t need to know. It was okay.

For now, they could leave some things unspoken. They would be okay. 

  
  
  
  
  
(The next day, Felix caught him off guard and cracked his knuckles again. Jisung shrieked in frustration. _“That ‘neat sound’ is the sound of my bones breaking, you fucker!”_ )

**Author's Note:**

> the finger cracking part is based on a real story we didn't kiss or love each other tho she punched me in the face lmao
> 
> thank you for reading <3 i would really appreciate kudos and comments tell me what you think! constructive criticism is always welcome 
> 
> I'm on twitter @Ialalino my acc is always sfw


End file.
